Now it's Serious
by X-StarMaidenGazer-X
Summary: Natsu was ready to confess his feeling for Lucy."M-meet m-me at the South S-sola tree, tonight." he stuttered. but then Lucy actually thought that it was just another stupid favor. fluffy NaLu! Inspired by "Watch out for the guy you likes arc." R&R ;)


**Now it's Serious**

_~ X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy

**Status: **One-shot

**Rating:** k+

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer: **only the plot :)

**Inspired by: **Watch out for the guy you likes arc.

**Summary: **Natsu was ready to confess his feeling for Lucy."M-meet m-me at the South S-sola tree, tonight." he stuttered. but then Lucy actually thought that it was just another stupid favor. fluffy~ NaLu! Inspired by "Watch out for the guy you likes arc." R&R ;)

* * *

Greetings to my followers! For those, who requested, for me to make NaLu.. well, here it is!

Rozette-chan is here!

* * *

A typical day of Fairy tail. Everything is normal. Chairs and tables flying. Elfman keeps saying, about being 'MAN'. Evergreen trying to shut him up. Cana keeps on repeating the word, 'BOYFRIEND' ,while grabbing a barrel of beer. Gray was now shirtless, clearly not knowing, a water mage, had been drooling over him. Erza eating her favorite cake. Levy reading a book, with her glasses on, as Jet and Droy kept on staring at Levy, with heart in their eyes. Gajeel glaring daggers at Jet and Droy. Happy trying to woo Charle, while Charle just trying to ignore him. Wendy keep on scolding Charle, for being mean. Mirajane cleaning the glasses, while smiling at her guildmates. Everything, was definitely usual. But a pink-haired, dragon slayer was not the one who started it. Well, here he is, Natsu, sitting at the bar stool, staring blankly at his fire whiskey, who was clearly deep in thought, that unknown to him, totally, gets the attention of the members, that they've stopped, watching the dragon slayer in curiosity.

"Hey, What was flame-brain doing?" Gray asked, raising a brow.

"tch..don't asked me." Gajeel replied, grunting, behind the pillar, eating metal scraps.

Gray was ready to play a trick on Natsu, by freezing his butt, but was stopped, when the guild doors burst open, revealing a blonde, celestial mage, Lucy, smiling broadly. Lucy turned to the crowd and quickly made her way towards them, greeting each other. She stopped in her tracks, when she saw a glimpse of pink and quickly recognized, it was just Natsu, but when she saw, what state he was in, she raised her brow,waiting for her guildmates to explain, only receiving a 'no'. She realized that it was not normal for Natsu to be like this. He should be obviously, picking a fight with Gray and the others. But today was really different, because of Natsu, of course. Lucy, as well as the others, are really curious of what was really happening to Natsu, wondering what Natsu have eaten. Lucy decided what to do and snapped her fingers at Natsu that Natsu narrowed his eyes to the owner and gaped, while blushing in embarrassment, earning a confuse gaze at his nakamas.

"Hey, Natsu, are you okay? You've been spacing out, earlier." Lucy said in a worried tone.

"U-uhm..Y-yeah..just t-thinking." he stuttered, blushing madly as Lucy raised her brow. Gray, however, thought it was the perfect time to tease and insult Natsu, but he wasn't able to finish it, as a hard cold-metal _'clank' _in its head, that made him, unconscious.

"Do you have a fever or something?" Lucy asked, getting closer to Natsu, touching his forehead with Natsu blushing crimson. Lucy, realized he was a fire dragon slayer and his temperature, isn't what you-called 'Normal', she frowned.

"W-what? O-of course n-not." he reasoned, earning worried glances to his guildmates.

_"Keep it down, Natsu. You are being stupid again. Just act normal." he scolded, himself._

"Uhmm...Yosh! Sorry! I'm all fired up." he said, jumping towards the table, pumping his fist, which the others, smiled.

Now, everything is now really normal. And Natsu Dragneel, is the one who started it. Gray was now conscious and fighting Natsu. A few rants from here to there. A red-haired,knight, equip mage, smiling, eating her favorite cake, but was now emitting a dark aura, for a chair was been flown towards her cake. A certain-celestial Mage, hiding under the table with Wendy, trying to cover themselves, for any harm. The Fairy Tail is now rowdy again.

_Until the hours, past by..._

They are now calmed. Eating,drinking,reading and no chaos. Natsu Dragneel, was at the bar, eating his fire chicken, sitting beside Lucy, who was reading a book, that Levy lend her. Natsu was now finished and stole a glanced at Lucy, which the barmaid, Mirajane, didn't missed, twinkling her eyes. Natsu looked at his guildmates, making sure, they are busy with their own business and looked at Lucy again, blushing.

"Luce."

"Hmmm?" Lucy hummed in response, still not looking at Natsu, for she was really busy reading the good part of the story.

"Luce, look at me first." he said, pouting.

"Okay..Okay.." She finally said, putting her book, aside, waiting for Natsu to say.

"I have something important to tell you." he said, crossing his fingers at his back.

"What is it?" She asked, putting her eye glasses, at the top of her book.

"M-meet m-me at the South S-sola tree, tonight." he stuttered, blushing. Lucy, blinked and sighed.

"Okay." she replied.

"Yeah..I-I be g-going n-now." he stammered.

"Take care!" she said, waving at him and finally gave a sigh.

"So he can't get over it, huh?" she said to herself, sadly.

"Ara~ ara~ the moment is finally here~ " Mirajane appeared in a sing-sang voice, cutting of Lucy's thoughts.

"huh?"

"Well-" Mirajane wasn't able to finish her sentence because she suddenly fainted, thinking about blondes and pink-babies.

"What the heck? Mira-san?" Lucy panicked, dragging Mirajane at the infirmary.

She have still, about an hour to prepare and decided to go home already. She was now bidding her goodbye's and was now outside the guild. She walked towards the direction of her apartment. In about a minute, shew as already at the front of her rented-apartment and smiled.

She was now done, taking a bath. Now, she needs to get dressed. She rummaged through her closet and finally choose, her signature outfit (the blue one, with a matching blue-plaided skirt). She was now ready and she made her way outside. She arrived at the Sola tree and saw Natsu pacing back and forth, watching him in amusement. Natsu, however, was alarmed by Lucy's sweet scent and stopped. He watched her for a minute then grinned.

"Hiya, Luce!" he greeted.

"Hi, Natsu." she greeted back.

"Come, lets sit there." He said, dragging her to a secluded area.

"Okay?" she said, unsurely. They sat at the shaded area at the Sola tree and Natsu cleared his throat.

"Lucy, I have some-" Natsu was being stopped by Lucy, and raised a brow. Lucy, however, was smiling fakely.

"Natsu, I already know."

_"What?! She already knows my feeling?"he thought._

"What!?" he was shocked. He didn't tell anybody about his feelings but what the hell?

He was confused, when Lucy, stood up, pulled a key and summoned it. It was Virgo's key. But then, he realized.

"Natsu, you can't really get over it,huh? she smirked.

"Eh?!"

"About the embarrassing pictures of Fairy Tail, duh?" She said, quoting the word 'Embarrassing'.

"Hime, what can I do for you? Is it time for punishment?" Virgo butted in.

"Of cou-" Lucy wasn't able to finish it, when Natsu holds her, preventing her to finish it.

"You can go now, Virgo." Natsu said, earning a confused gazed by Lucy.

"Of course, Natsu-san. As long as you're here. Hime-sama would be fine." Virgo said, bowing down, then dissappeared.

"Eh?!" Lucy was now really confused.

"Look Lucy, I know. I, Natsu Dragneel, a dense moron and I truly regretted, what I had done in the past. I am so stupid, for not grabbing the opportunity. But now, here I am, infront of you, wanting to say..Lucy Heartfilia, I like you-NO!- I love you." Natsu said, blushing, staring at Lucy's eyes while Lucy was shocked. Since, when did Natsu turned like this?

"Is this a prank of yours, Natsu?" She asked, waiting for him to answer, only earning a look of disbelief.

"WHAA-" He was stopped, when a pair of warm lips, crashed into him. He was shocked at first but then kissed back.

Lucy was satisfied by his actions and that really proves her question already..

.

.

_He really loves her._

* * *

wait! there's more! Actually,I'm planning to make another NaLu. I already had planned its plot..

please review ;)

Ja'ne!


End file.
